


[Podfic] By the Sword

by Shmaylor



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, harrow. harrow please. go the fuck to sleep, mostly gen but like it COULD be a thing, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: The Reverend Daughter of the Ninth, Necrosaint, Ascended, the greatest bone adept in an Age, does one push-up, and collapses.Harrow does not beg for her cavalier.Harrow rakes her hair back and snarls, “Nav, I am going to unzip your cranial sutures. One by one. And zip them up again sideways.”A Harrow POV character study[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] By the Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By the Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099401) by [JeanLuciferGohard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanLuciferGohard/pseuds/JeanLuciferGohard). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/By%20the%20Sword.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [By the Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099401)

 **Author:** [JeanLuciferGohard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanLuciferGohard/pseuds/JeanLuciferGohard)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 19 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/By%20the%20Sword.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/By%20the%20Sword.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, upon meeting Harrow for the first time in the book, SOMEHOW my brain decided that her name was Harrow **hawk** and not Harrow **hark**. I have no idea, I cannot explain. and then for the rest of the book I didn't notice. and then I read a bunch of fic and didn't notice. and then HALFWAY through recording this, my brain finally got with the program. 
> 
> which means, of the four instances in this where her full name is used, I got it right once, and then two of the instances I was able to copy and paste that correct version in seamlessly, and then once I had to leave it as-is. 3 out of 4 ain't bad, right?


End file.
